


The Newbies and their "Moms"

by ILovIceCream97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: everyone on the USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovIceCream97/pseuds/ILovIceCream97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories about the younger generations and the veterans who have adopted a "motherly" role with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin and Morgan

Tobin walked into the hotel lobby an hour before the team was supposed to meet for dinner. She smiled at the sight of her teammates all standing around, many of them smiling and laughing as they caught up after the break they had just had. 

“Tobs! You’re here!” Ashlyn yelled out, running up to her college teammate only to spin her around in a hug. 

“If you had asked Chris she would have told you I was at the field, just working on some tricks.”

“Tobs, let’s be honest. You don’t need to work on tricks, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go say hello my chromie.” Ash said, walking over to where Alex stood, talking with Kelley, Christen, Julie and Hope. Tobin took the chance to grab the soccer ball that she had dropped when Ashlyn picked her up off the floor before looking around for someone is particular. 

“She’s not down here.” Tobin jumped at the voice behind her, she turned and was greeted by Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett.

“Who?”

“Moe? You are looking for her right?”

“Yeah. Do you know where she is?”

“We went up with her so she could put her stuff in her room but when we said we were coming back down she said she was going to stay upstairs.”

“Do you guys know who her roommate is so I can borrow their key? I need to talk to her.” 

“We don’t. Dawn told Morgan but we were waiting outside for her.”

“I’ll go ask Dawn then.”

“Let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks guys.” Tobin said as the blonde and brunette turned to join Kling in a conversation she and Kelley were now having. “Oh and Linds, don’t think you’ve escaped.”

“Never. Just let me know when.” Tobin turned and walked over to the conference room where Dawn and Jill were setting up. She had been in earlier when she arrived with Christen, they had been two of the first to get there. 

“Hello Tobin. Did you want your room key now?”

“Sure.” Tobin took the card that Dawn was holding out to her before turning and hesitating just by the door. 

“Is that all you needed Tobin?” Dawn asked, standing up and coming around to stand next to the crafty midfielder. She and Jill knew that this particular camp would be hard on a couple of their players, mainly Tobin who was missing both Amy and Lauren, and Alex who would be missing Sydney and Abby, but also some of the younger players.

“Um, I was just wondering if you could tell me what room Morgan is in? I wanted to talk to her about something.” 

“She’s your roommate Toby. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks Dawn.” Tobin said, giving the fitness coach a smile before turning and grabbing her suitcase from where it was sitting next to the door so she could go unpack in her room. As she exited the room she made eye contact with Christen and nodded towards the elevator, letting her girlfriend know that she would be upstairs. Tobin spent the entire elevator ride up to the team’s floor driving herself crazy by tapping her toes on the floor. When she had finally gotten to the floor she wasted no time in making her way to the room that she had been given. Once she got there she knocked, just to make sure Morgan wasn’t in the middle of changing or anything. 

“Come in!” came a muffled reply as Tobin used the key she had just been given to open the door. She pushed open the door and her heart broke a little at the sight that awaited her. She knew that Morgan would be upset due to the fact that Lauren wasn’t at camp but she never expected to see Morgan curled up in her bed, her eyes bloodshot and her hair in a messy bun, while looking at a frame in her hands. 

“Oh Moe. What’s wrong sweetheart?” Tobin said, dropping her things on the other bed and walking over to where Morgan was. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the picture Morgan was holding, it was one she was familiar with due to the fact that she had the exact one packed away in her suitcase. 

“I miss her Toby.” 

“I know MoMo. I miss her too.” Tobin said, getting up so she could change real quick, after she had changed she looked around the room for some other stuff. Grabbing the tissue box and two water bottles she sat down next to Morgan who had sat up and wrapped an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. Morgan shifted her body so that she was sitting in Tobin’s lap, her head resting on Tobin’s shoulder while tears dripped down her face. “Now why don’t you tell me what makes you think you can’t do this? You did really well in the Victory Tour.”

“I know but on the Victory Tour I had other veterans around to help me, now there are people who are younger and Lauren’s gone, Pinoe’s gone, Shannon’s gone. I’m one of the only midfielders left who played in the World Cup and now I have to find someone else to play with. Even after Lauren retired I knew that she would be there for me so I didn’t worry but now that the new year has started I feel like she’ll be busy with her own life and won’t be able to help me.”

“Moe, trust me. Lauren would never leave you hanging. Tell you what, why don’t you and I call her before the first couple of games? I’m sure she’d love to talk with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. But in the meantime, don’t forget that I’m here for you okay?”

“But you’re a veteran midfielder, you’ll need to help the new midfielders.”

“I’ll always be there for you Moe, just like I have been. Not only did I promise Lauren that I’d take care of you but you’re like my little sister...or as some people have said my child now that Lauren’s gone.” 

“How are you getting through this Tobs? I mean you knew for longer than I did but you aren’t an emotional wreck right now.”

“I can assure that I’ve shed many tears over the fact that Lauren and Amy aren’t here. Christen’s had to dry my tears plenty of times but you know it gets better.”

“How?”

“Well Amy did say she was going to come back and I believe she will because she loves us so much and we all love her, but even if she doesn’t come back then it’ll be okay because she’ll be happy. Raising her kids, spending time with them and her husband and just living. I’m happy that Lauren retired at her own choice, not because of an injury or something, I’m happy that she wants to start a family of her own because it’s what she’s always wanted. Am I upset knowing that I’ll be going into this year without both of them? Yeah, I am but there I wouldn’t change it for the world. We’ll always be best friends, we’ll always be the New Kids, no matter what chapter of our lives we’re in. That’s why I’m doing better than people expected me to be doing.” By the end of Tobin’s little speech both she and Morgan were in full out tears once again. Tobin took a minute to look at her phone only to realize that it was now dinner time, well actually dinner had started 10 minutes ago. “Moe! We got to go, dinner started 10 minutes ago.” Both midfielders jumped off the bed, grabbing their phones and room keys before running down the hall, not waiting for the elevator and heading straight down the stairs. Once they got down to the lobby they slowed down so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves. As they were nearing the conference room the familiar sounds of a team meal became louder.

“Where’s Moe?” “Where’s Tobs?” “Moe? Tobs? We aren’t playing hide-and-seek, come on out.”

“Girls, girls settle down. I’m sure everything’s ok.” Morgan pulled Tobin to a stop right outside the door. 

“What Moe?”

“It’s super obvious that we’ve been crying our eyes out. We can’t go in there.”

“Yes we can. Christen texted me and said that she and Mallory were saving us seats at a table in the back. Just follow my lead.”

“What about our food? Even if we make it in without being seen we'll have to get our food.” 

“Chris took care of it. Now take a deep breath, take your hair down and follow me.” Tobin thanked Dawn and Jill silently for their preference to leave the door open. Once she made sure that Morgan was ready Tobin peeked around the doorway, she saw that Dawn and Jill had everyone's attention drawn towards the front of the room and took that time to pull Morgan into the room. The two of them sat down at the farthest table, joining Mallory and Christen who were already there. 

“Everything okay?” 

“It's getting there. Thanks for getting our food, superstar.” Christen smiled at the nickname from her girlfriend, sending Morgan a quick smile as she sat down on Tobin's other side. 

“Dig in everyone!” Jill said, allowing the 20 women in front of her to begin eating their food. 

“We still don't know where Morgan and Tobin are!” 

“Ladies, ladies calm down. They're here, ok? You don't have to worry.” Dawn said as the two coaches sat down. At her words everyone looked around trying to find the midfielders. The midfielders in question however kept their faces down, not making eye contact with anyone until the sound of utensils hitting plates filled the room. The table at the back stayed quiet for the most part, Christen and Mallory not wanting to bother Tobin and Morgan. 

“Thanks for getting my food Christen. I really appreciate it.” 

“Actually Mallory was the one to get your food Moe. I got Tobin's because I know what she likes but I had no idea what to get you so Mal took care of it.”

“Well then, thank you for getting my food Mal.”

“No problem Moe.” 

“So who are your roommates?” Tobin asked, turning to the tanner females sitting next to her.

“I'm actually rooming with Christen.” 

“Yep, and we're right next door to you guys.” 

“Cool!” Tobin said with fake enthusiasm, looking over at Christen. She could see that her girlfriend had recognized the tone in her voice and told herself to keep it together, she wasn't allowed to break down in the middle of dinner. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Morgan had been trying to get her attention until she felt a hand slip into her right one. She looked up to see tears once again welling in the younger girl's eyes and made a quick decision. “Moe and I are going back upstairs, can you tell Jill and Dawn that we weren't feeling very good?” 

“Of course. I'll stop by later.” Christen said, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek before watching as her favorite midfielders left the room in a hurry, the door slamming shut behind them and drawing everyone's attention.

“Are they ok?” Mallory asked, seeing the look on Christen’s face, it was one of despair. 

“This is Morgan's first camp without Lauren and Tobin's first without Amy or Lauren. They're not taking it very well.” 

“Press, what was that all about?” 

“They weren't feeling good Dawn.” 

“Are we talking about physical, mental, or emotional pain?” 

“Emotional.”

“Can I trust you to make sure they're okay?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you. Let me know if they need anything.” Dawn said, turning to walk back to the table she and the other coaches shared. Christen and Mallory watched with baited breath as Dawn said something that caused all of them to turn and look at the brunettes. Jill and Christen made eye contact, Jill giving her striker a subtle nod and both of the women stood from their table. Mal and Chris wasted no time in making their way out of the room, stopping at the little store in the lobby and buying small cups of ice cream, before heading upstairs. They got to the floor, walking to the room they had been assigned before knocking on the door next to theirs. 

“It's open.” a scratchy voice said from the other side, Mallory and Christen shared a look before Christen pushed open the door. Both girls entered the room, their eyes searching for the two midfielders who were supposed to be in the room. Christen was the first to find them, the two midfielders were curled up together on one of the beds. Morgan was sitting in Tobin's lap while Tobin held the younger girl, the two of them both crying heavily. 

“Oh guys.” Christen handed everything in her hands to Mallory before moving towards the two girls, she took a seat next to them and Tobin shifted so she could cry into Christen’s shoulder. Mallory followed her lead and took a seat on their other side, letting Morgan rest more of her body weight on her instead of Christen. The two forwards sat there for a couple minutes letting the midfielders cry until they could cry no more. After the tears had dried up a bit Christen offered Morgan and Tobin the ice cream she had bought at the store downstairs, hoping that it would get their mind off things. Both midfielders took the creamy treat and after eating it in their spots between the forwards Tobin spoke up.

"You guys didn't have to do this for us you know."

"We wanted too. Toby, I've told you time and time again. I'm here for you no matter what, that now extends to Morgan since it seems you have taken her under your wing since Lauren left. You're my family Tobs, if Morgan is your's then she's mine too."

"Everyone already refers to me as Christen's child on social media so I might as well be yours too."

"So what I'm getting here is that we're a family now? Tobin and Christen are the parents and Mallory and I are their kids." Morgan said, wiping her tears away on Tobin's sweatshirt.

"Pretty much." Tobin said as she pulled her arm away from the younger girl, not wanting Morgan's tears to stain her sweatshirt. Morgan smiled softly at the thought of having someone that would be there for her for the entire camp. Once the smile appeared on Morgan's face Christen and Mallory both relaxed a little, knowing that things were going to get better. No one expected Tobin to be the one who would burst into tears again, falling into her girlfriend's arms without a care in the world. 

"Toby? What's wrong? Babe, you're worrying me." Christen said, trying to get Tobin to breathe through her sobs. She looked up and made eye contact with Mallory, the younger girl jumping up and going straight to the mini fridge and pulling out a water bottle that she gave to Christen who tried to get Tobin to drink some water so she would calm down. Morgan's eyes began tearing up at the sight of Tobin breaking down and Mallory quickly pulled her into a hug as well. For the four girls in that room the rest of the night was spent shedding tears and two forwards supporting the midfielders who were missing their friend and mentor.


	2. Tobin and Carli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! It's pretty long so I hope that makes up for it

Carli wasn’t going to pretend she hadn’t noticed that Morgan and Tobin had been late to dinner together and that they had left early as well. She wasn’t going to pretend she hadn’t noticed the dry tear marks that both midfielders had running down their faces. As soon as the two midfielders had left dinner Carli had been watching Dawn and Jill to see how they would react, she saw Dawn get up and talk to Press before she and Mallory left, she saw Jill’s face when Dawn sat back down and told her what had happened. 

“You ok Carli?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. What’s going on?”

“Not now Hope. I’ll tell you later, stay back after dinner.” Hope nodded at her best friend’s words but couldn’t help following Carli’s line of sight to an empty table. I could have sworn that there were people there. Hope thought to herself, looking around the room and making a mental checklist of everyone she saw. It only took her a couple minutes of noticing that Tobin, Morgan, Christen, and Mallory were all missing; she tucked the information away for later and went back to the conversation with Becky, Ali, Julie, and Alyssa. If any of the other four members at the table noticed that Carli and Hope barely said a word they didn’t mention it, instead choosing to carry on their own conversation through dinner. 

“Alright girls! You’ve got a couple hours until curfew, don’t leave the hotel. See you all in the morning.” At Jill’s words everyone jumped out of their seats. 

“Team movie night in my room!” Ashlyn yelled out before anyone could leave the room. 

“I’ll be there!” Kelley yelled, jumping onto the blonde’s back without a single warning. Everyone else yelled out something similar before Alex cut in. 

“To make it even better, go put your pjs on.” 

“Can we do each other’s nails too?”

“Sure.” 

“It’s like a middle school sleepover all over again.”

“Let’s go! Come on Chromie, we’ve got to go get our room ready. Everyone bring a pillow. I’m not sharing.” Alex and Ashlyn led the way out of the room, Kelley still on the blonde’s back. 

“Where are Morgan and Tobin? Why do we keep losing them?” Kling’s voice was heard as the group left the room. Once most people were gone and the only ones left in the room were Ali, Becky, and Hope Carli spoke up.

“Wait, before you guys go can we talk about something real quick?”

“Sure.”

“Do you want Hope and I to leave, is this a captain matter?”

“No, its a veteran matter.” Carli said, looking up at the brunette defender who was standing next to the table. 

“Then Tobin should be here, she’s technically a veteran too.” 

“She would be here, if it weren’t for the fact that she’s what I need to talk to you guys about. Well her and Morgan.” At Carli’s words the two defenders sat down, Becky next to Carli and Ali next to Hope. “I’m sure you guys noticed that Tobin and Morgan were both late.”

“Yeah, I was going to check on them after dinner.” Ali said, “They’re across the hall from Becky and I.” 

“Oh good, you guys are close to them. I think we need to keep an eye on them, something is definitely up and I think Christen and Mallory know what exactly is wrong. After Morgan and Tobin left Dawn went over to talk with Christen, they had a conversation then Mallory and Christen left.”

“Well then the coaches obviously know what’s going on, we’ll check on Tobin and Moe in the morning.” Becky said, motioning between her and Ali since they were in the room closest to the midfielders. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning, I’m going to bed. I’ve never been happier that I am nowhere near Alex and Ashlyn’s room tonight.”

“I’m actually going over there.” Ali said, getting up with everyone else. “Ash has been texting me nonstop this entire time. Apparently Kelley isn’t letting go of her.”

“Then I guess I should come help you.” Hope said. The four of them headed up the stairs, knowing about the right back’s fear of elevators. Carli and Becky said goodbye to Ali and Hope in front of the first room on the team’s floor. 

“HOPE! ALI! YOU’RE HERE!” Kelley’s voice greeted them as they pushed open the door. 

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, get off of Ashlyn.”

“But I don’t wanna..” Kelley whined, adjusting the grip she had on Ashlyn’s neck. 

“Kelley, please get off her or I’m leaving.” Hope said. Kelley automatically jumped off Ashlyn, running over to Hope and jumping into her arms instead. 

“Don’t leave me.”

“Alright, where do you want to sit?” 

“On Alex’s bed, I promised her she could cuddle with me since Tobin and Christen are both gone.”

“Morgan’s not hear either.” Meghan added. 

“Or Mallory. Are they ok?” Lindsey said after her Thorn’s teammate. 

“Everything’s fine. You’ll see the four of them tomorrow but for now just let them have some space.” Carli said before she and Becky left the room, listening to the girls yell about what movie they were going to watch. 

“Well this is my stop.” Becky said as she and her fellow co-captain stopped in front of the door to Becky’s room. 

“So that means that they’re there?” Carli said, pointing towards the two doors opposite Becky’s. 

“Yeah, Christen and Mallory on the left and Tobin and Morgan on the right.” Both captains got closer to the door and Becky had her hand raised as if she were going to knock when they heard the signs of someone crying. They heard Christen’s soft voice through the door and stepped away, figuring that the forward would be able to take care of her girlfriend. 

“Tomorrow. We give them until tomorrow.” Carli said as she began walking down the hall towards her room.

“I agree. Good night Carli.”

“Night Becky.” Both women made their way into their own hotel rooms. Carli pulled out her phone upon getting to her room, sending Brian a quick message good night before pulling out her book and sitting on the bed she had claimed when she and Kelley had come up earlier to put their bags away. It wasn’t until two hours later that Carli was brought out of her silence, the door to the hotel room opening and Hope walking in. 

“Hey. Kell passed out while we were watching the movie. I tried waking her up but it didn’t work.” Hope explained to her best friend upon seeing the midfielder’s raised eyebrow. 

“Did you talk to Tobin and Christen?”

“Becky and I were going to but when we got to the door we heard someone crying and Christen was comforting them so we decided to wait until tomorrow.” Carli said as she got up and pulled back the blankets on Kelley’s bed so Hope could lay her down. Between the two of them they had Kelley tucked in within minutes. After Hope had left Carli decided that it was time to call it a day and after grabbing pajamas from her suitcase she went about her normal routine, setting an alarm for the next morning. \

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Carli’s alarm went off at 6:00 A.M. sharp making Kelley pull a pillow over her head. 

“It’s too early.” Kelley’s voice was slightly muffled from the pillow but Carli understood her none the less.

“Go back to sleep, Hope set your alarm last night. If anyone asks Hope and I went to get coffee.” Carli said, grabbing some leggings and a sweatshirt from her bag while listening for a response from Kelley. When she didn’t hear anything she looked back to see that Kelley had fallen asleep again, curled up around a pillow with her arms wrapped around a squirrel stuffed animal. Carli shook her head at the sight of her best friend’s girlfriend, sleeping with a stuffed animal like a little kid. Carli quickly got changed and met up with Hope outside in the hallway, as they were walking past Becky and Ali’s room the door opened and the two defenders walked out. 

“Where are you guys going?”

“Ali and I were going to get some coffee and talk about the best way to talk to Tobin and Christen.” 

“Do you mind if we join you?”

“Of course not.” The four veterans on the team made their way down to the lobby and were met with Dawn and Jill standing by the door. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Is this about Tobin?” 

“Oh good, you noticed that something was wrong.” Dawn said. She held the door open for everyone as they made their way to the coffee shop across the street.

“So what did you want to say?” 

“Is Tobin ok? Becky and I heard someone crying in her and Morgan's room yesterday. We're pretty sure Christen was with them.” Carli said as the group sat down at a table in the shop; Ali going to the counter to order everyone's drinks.

“Mal was too. She and Christen are roommates so I wouldn't be surprised if she was in there too.” Hope added.

“I spoke with Tobin yesterday. She's missing Lauren and Amy. They've been at camp together for years and now she's here without them.”

“And I know that Morgan misses Lauren, she's told me as much.” Carli said. 

“I think the best thing we can do from a player's point is let them know that we're here for them. From a coach's point of view I recommend that you keep rooming Tobin and Morgan with people they're comfortable with.”

“I think that's the best we can do. Carli, Becky you guys decide who's going to talk to Tobin today.” Dawn said, taking her tea from Ali with a gracious smile. Jill and Dawn left shortly after, going back to the hotel so they could wait for the other girls in the conference room. 

“So who’s talking to Tobin?” 

“I will. Becky, will you talk to Christen? See what we can get from her?”

“Sure. Ali and Hope, you two are our back ups. If we can’t get anything from them it’s up to you guys.”

“Way to include us in your plans.” 

“Guys we should probably start heading back now. If we don't want anyone knowing we've been having these meetings without our other veteran member.” Ali stated, getting up and pushing her chair in. The four teammates made their way out of the coffee shop and back into the hotel, going straight to the conference room and taking a seat at a table with each other. 

“I'm going to talk to her before training, after breakfast. Someone needs to get Moe, Christen, and Mal away from her.” 

“I'll try and get Christen away from Tobin for a while. Hope and Ali can you guys get Moe and Mal to stay behind?” 

“Your wish is our command.” The four of them continued to discuss their game plan for the day, not noticing the looks they were getting from their teammates. It wasn't that the four of them never sat together, it had to do more with the fact that Ali, Carli, and Hope were actually talking so early in the morning. 

“Moe! Come sit over here!” Kling’s voice broke the four of them out of their conversation, they turned to the door and everyone's hearts broke at the sight of Morgan and Tobin. It was obvious they had spent all night crying, their eyes swollen with bags under them. 

“Are you guys ok?” someone asked from the back of the room. 

“We're fine, it's just allergies.” Everyone knew Tobin was lying but they didn't want to call anyone out on it so they let it slip. Carli watched her fellow midfielders sit down, both of them staying relatively quiet for the people they are. As soon as Tobin had finished she stood, the other three at her table moving to get up as well before she stopped them, motioning towards the rest of the team. Tobin walked out of the room and Carli didn’t waste any time, getting up and following the younger woman. 

“Tobin! Can I talk to you real quick?” 

“Um I guess?” Carli lead the younger midfielder upstairs, leading her to her room.

“What can I do for you Captain Carli?” 

“Tobin, you've been on the team with me for some time now. You’re considered a veteran now.”

“I know. Look Carli, I know why you’re talking with me. You want to see how I’m doing with Lauren and Amy being gone. I’m perfectly ok, you don’t have to watch me like I’m a baby.”

“See but I know you aren’t ok.”

“Yes I am.”

“No Tobin, you aren’t. I know that because I’ve never heard you refer to Lauren and Amy as Lauren and Amy in front of a teammate.” It was obvious to Carli that her words had broken through the wall Tobin had built around her emotions. The older midfielder was ready to catch the younger one the minute she broke down, Carli caught Tobin easily and slowly lowered them both to the ground. Carli knew there was nothing that she could say that would make the younger midfielder feel better so she let Tobin cry it out, stroking the younger girl’s hair and rubbing her back gently. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Tobs, hey look at me.” Carli waited a moment but the middy kept her head down, “Tobin Powell Heath, look at me. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Missing Lauren and Amy isn’t your fault and no one blames you for the way that you feel, we just want you to tell us when something is bothering so we can help you. You don’t have to go through this alone, there is no one on this team who wouldn’t give up some of their time to be with you. You aren’t going through this alone, we won’t let you but most importantly I won’t let you. Ok?” Tobin nodded into Carli’s shoulder and pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. “Feeling better?”

“I think so.” 

“How about you go out there today and you practice as if Amy and Lauren were watching, you make them proud.”

“I can do that. They wouldn’t want me to be all sad, I can do this.”

“You can, I believe in you.” Carli said as she helped the younger girl up, pulling her into another hug. The two midfielders parted ways, each going to their own rooms. Within a couple of minutes they were back down in the conference with the rest of the team and as always they were joking around and having a blast; making fun of each other and making ridiculous bets with one another. As the team’s laughter rang out there was a specific laugh that brought a smile to many people’s faces. Everyone looked towards the back table, the one where Christen, Tobin, Mallory, and Morgan were all sitting. It seems that the three younger women had teamed up on Tobin and were teasing her at the table, causing her laugh to echo through the room. 

“You did it.”

“Captain Carli to the rescue.”

“That’s much better.”

“Welcome home everyone.” Carli said, looking around at the women surrounding her, her heart warming as she took in the smiles on her teammates’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @ilovicecream97 and ask me any questions you might have

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is anyone else you want me to write about


End file.
